


Colliding Secrets

by RozaCourt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozaCourt/pseuds/RozaCourt
Summary: Levina had always been the quiet type, sticking to the back of crowds and avoiding drawing attention to herself. This all changed when one of her biggest secrets was discovered by Sasuke. Now she must not only come out of her shell to achieve her dreams-not that the stupid Uchiha gave her much of a choice- but also keep her remaining secret just that: a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you guys. So, I haven’t written much of anything in so long. I went through this phase where I believed nothing I write is any good except maybe the essays I write for school. Dark times, I’m telling you. But then I realized something: I have been bored ever since I stopped writing fanfictions. I rely too much on my phone for entertainment, and that’s not getting me anywhere. So, I decided to start writing again. Please go easy on me: I’m open for suggestions and constructive criticism, but I tend to shy away from writing when too many reviews get rude and unpleasant.**

**Anyway, I got curious in the school idol thing after I watched _Love Live!_ _School Idol Project_. I decided to try my hand at a story about idols. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not any songs I place in this story. I am not trying to say I wrote any of them. I just like the songs.**

Chapter one

Unknown POV

_“And you’re sure she’s the girl?”_

“I’m seventy five percent sure. No one has seen her in ten years; she could even be at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean by now.”

 _“I don’t need ‘could be’s or partial assurance! I want that wretched girl found now! If she_ is _alive as my gut tells me….”_

“I am aware of the consequences of such a confirmation. Do not fear, my lord. The girl will not see her eighteenth birthday.”

 _“You better not fail me again.”_ Click.

I sighed and dropped my phone to the ground, casually destroying the disposable. After ten years of searching for even the smallest trace of the only target to ever escape my clutches, I finally found a possible lead on the girl. The only thing to do now was confirm her identity and eliminate the threat to my lord’s position. I shall not fail again.

~Sasuke POV~

I looked out the window blankly as Itachi pulled into the school parking lot. After a particular close call with a crazed fan, my older brother had decided to drive us to school instead of hiring a new chauffer. I didn’t understand the need to even attend school anymore: we were already famous enough to get signed by any record company of our choosing. Not to mention we’re all geniuses with a few exceptions. High school is just a waste.

“If the building hasn’t burned down by now, I doubt your glare would accomplish the feat today,” the other Uchiha said with amusement in his voice.

“Hn. I can still try,” I grunted as I reluctantly got out of the car.

“Brighten up, otouto. Our cousins have decided to join us in school this year, so the frenzy will be more divided now.”

“And in exchange, I have to put up with that nuisance we call Izuna. I don’t know which is worse,” I grumbled as we approached the school. I heard an amused chuckle and sighed; might as well get the morning annoyance over with.

The moment Itachi and I stepped into the school main hallway, we were surrounded by adoring and downright creepy fan girls. I ignored the throng as best as I could as I made my way to my locker at the end of the hall. I must find someone closer to the back entrance of the school willing to trade with me….

“When Itachi told me the crowd can get bad here, I didn’t think he was serious,” a familiar voice said behind me. “Then again, you’ve always been a little heartthrob, Itachi-chibi.”

“Don’t call me that,” I growled low as I opened my locker. Itachi wordlessly held out a trashcan so that I could start dumping out boxes of chocolate and sweet-smelling envelopes. Ugh, I hate sweets.

“You know that only makes me want to call you that even more,” Izuna Uchiha grinned. “Why are you wasting perfectly good chocolates?”

“Because even Nii-san’s Barbie is tired of the stupid treats.”

“I heard that, yeah.” I snorted as the crowd parted enough to allow another member of the Akatsuki, Deidara Iwa, join my side. “And I still like the caramel chocolates.”

“Take them,” I mumbled, giving the blond three of the boxes.

“Is this a regular occurrence?” Izuna’s older brother, Madara, asked.

“It’s an everyday thing. It gets even worse on Valentine’s Day,” Itachi said with a smirk.

“Don’t look so smug. Yours was even worse until the masses realized you were gay and in love with your overprotective Barbie.”

“Oi!”

“Anyway, I thought the crowd was supposed to thin out even more because of these two. Don’t tell me being famous school idols trumps out even Madara’s appeal,” I continued as if Deidara hadn’t spoken up.

“Apparently our family ties only make the crowds worse,” Izuna sighed. “I was almost tackled by someone who mistook me for you.”

“Serves you right.”

I smirked at the indignant sounds coming from my older cousin as I finally finished clearing my locker. As usual, at the very bottom, there was a preciously wrapped box. There was no name or card, but the orange wrapping paper with tiny kyuubis over it kind of gave away the sender. My heart sped up just a little as I opened the box to find a perfect, round tomato nestled in a dark blue cushion. It made my mouth water just a little, but I composed myself and pulled out my insulated lunch bag to carefully place it inside.

“Oh, you’re keeping one of the gifts? Who’s it from?” Madara asked curiously.

“None of your business,” I muttered with a slight blush as I grabbed my supplies for my next two classes. I closed my locker and pushed past the steadily growing group of fan girls. Great, I’m going to be late at this rate.

“Itachi-chibi is blushing! I wonder who the lucky girl is. Or maybe guy. We all know you emulate Itach as much as you possibly can.”

“Go away, dammit. I’m pretty sure I should be Izuna-free for the next three hours.”

“Temper, temper. Alright, I’ll leave you be for the time.” I sighed as I walked with Deidara to our first class. We’re the youngest members of the group, and we have mostly the same schedule. I’m glad for this because most fan girls think twice before sitting too close to the bomb maker.

“Sasuke-kun!” Though I wish those three were part of that ‘most’.

I sighed as my desk was instantly surrounded by a redhead, a blond, and a pinkett. Karin, Ino, and Sakura are the leaders of my fan club, and it is nearly impossible to make them leave me alone. They seem to have an immunity to everything I throw at them to get them to leave me be.

“Sasuke-kun, why don’t you sit next to me today? We could make out in secret in the back corner,” Sakura suggested with what I guess was supposed to be a seductive smile.

“As if he would want to do that with you, Billboard Brow! Come sit with _me_ , Sasuke,” Ino put in, snapping in the beginning but letting her voice become softer towards me. I sighed as Deidara snickered next to me.

“Both of you are insane,” Karin said as she took off her glasses. “Sasuke is mine, and you both know it.”

“I belong to none of you, and I will not sit next to any of you,” I finally cut in, knowing it was best to allow all three to say their part before interrupting them. “We go through this every day, and my answer has not changed. I am not interested in any of you annoying fan girls in this school or anywhere else. Get that through your thick skulls,” I finished off in a growl.

“B-but…. Sasuke-kun…”

“The man has spoken, ladies. Go on and let me sit in my seat.” My heart raced just a little at that voice. I managed to keep a blank face as the girls moved away to reveal a _much_ sexier blond. Not that I would ever admit that to him. He would probably turn into one of my fans, then I would lose any bit of normalcy in this school.

Naruto Uzumaki grinned at me as he took his place to my left. It is close to impossible to miss him with his bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, orange attire, and loud mouth. But sometimes he manages to catch the fan girls off guard right when I blow them off. It helps with keeping them at bay.

“You need to work on your social skills, teme. If you’re going to be a bastard to keep the girls off you, at least do so properly.” I snorted.

“Hn, dobe.”

“You’re welcome.”

I cracked a small smile, though it quickly vanished. Other than certain members of the Akatsuki, no one can understand what is dubbed as ‘Uchiha talk’ as well as Naruto can. Though that may have to do with how long he’s known me. We’ve been friends ever since he forced his way into my life when we were six.

“So, when is this big back to school party everyone is talking about?” my best friend asked, leaning back in his seat.

“I told nii-san not to advertise that yet,” I grumbled under my breath. “It’s supposed to be this weekend. But my voice still hasn’t fully recovered from our last concert, so I’ve been thinking of pushing it back another week.”

“You don’t think you’re going to need surgery this time, do you?” Naruto asked with worry.

“Nah, the docs said he only strained his cords a little. He’s just being paranoid because he doesn’t want to lose his precious voice, yeah,” Deidara finally spoke up.

“You will feel the same way too if every year your throat feels like it’s protesting the very existence of your dream coming to life,” I snapped.

And it was true. I don’t know why Itachi nor Konan have the same problems as I do, considering they’re the other two singers of the group. But every year, my vocal cords just suddenly strain to the point of pain in the middle of a concert. The doctors can’t figure out the exact reason why this occurs so often only for my cords to return to normal a couple of weeks later. All we know is I’m lucky this hasn’t stolen my voice completely by now.

“I would never feel your pain, yeah. I don’t sing.” I scowled at him and turned away from him.

“Hey, don’t look so glum, teme. Maybe there is no serious medical solution to your problem. You’re one of the three singers of the most popular school idol group in the world. You are just overexerting your voice to impress your brother.”

“I told you to never say that in front of others,” I hissed at him as Deidara laughed.

“Aww, Itachi-chibi wants to make his big brother proud! I told Sasori-dana you’re just a big brother’s boy, yeah!” His laughter became breathless after I elbowed him as hard as I could in the side. “You’re only proving my words, yeah.”

I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms, sulking as the teacher walked into the school.

 

**There you have it guys! The first chapter of Colliding Secrets. I’ve only done something like this once, and that was a flop. So, I’m kind of apprehensive about trying it again. But I’m going to make a serious attempt at it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics usually means a song is being sung. Only exception is when words are being emphasized or a major work is being credited.

Sasuke POV

I finally managed to force my way through the throngs of fan girls and entered the band room that was located on the top floor of the school. The other members of the Akatsuki were all gathered near their instruments already, and they looked up at me as I locked the door behind me.

"We were starting to think we would have to begin without you," the drummer, Kisame Hoshigaki, grinned at me.

"Shut it," I grumbled under my breath, making my way to my mic. "What song are we rehearsing first?"

"Konan and Pein need to work on In Case," our student manager/financer, Kakuzu, answered, not looking up from the briefcase in front of him. Sometimes, I wonder why  _he_  goes to school. He's better than most professionals when it comes to money.

"And you need to put notes to our new song," the set designer/bass guitarist, Sasori, added.

"Fine." I accepted the open notebook from our lyricist/female singer, Konan, and sat down on one of the couches. It's my job to figure out whose voice best matches the words between me, nii-san, and Konan then put notes to the song. Itachi always checks over my work, but I have not failed to impress him thus far.

As I read over the song, called Stone Cold, I could hear the beginning notes to our latest completed song. Konan got that one as a solo with only Pein on stage with her on piano. I think the plan is to use that as an opening since she hasn't sung alone in a while.

I lost myself in imagining the words in front of me as a song. I was leaning closer to either me or Konan as lead this time. Maybe both. The song requires a more agonized undertone to it, and-no offense Nii-san- my brother does not do agony very well.

Before long, it was time to practice the next song. I made a quick note in the notebook and stood up to walk over to my mic. Without prompting, the others walked to their instruments and began playing.

_Me: Nobody ever wants to be alone_

_Cause we all want a friend to call our own_

_These days get mighty cold sometimes_

_So, I guess I'll just make this wish and close my eyes_

_Me and Konan: And I'm wishing upon a star_

_That I'll find you wherever you are_

_Me, Itachi, and Konan: And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere_

_Unknown voice: I wonder what it feels like to fall in love…._

The music suddenly stopped at the sound of a voice that did not belong to the Akatsuki at all. But it kept going.

_Unknown: somebody tell me_

_Cause I got feeling on the inside that I might find it_

_And now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside_

_Stuck on the outside, outside, outside_

_Outside of love_

Our eyes widened as we listened the voice. With one look of confirmation from Itachi that I wasn't imagining things, I was off running upstairs to the roof of the school. I opened the door as quietly as I could and looked around for the source of the magnificent voice.

_Girl: There is no place that I won't go_

_Because for love I will search high and I'll search low_

My eyes fell on a girl standing on a bench, her eyes closed as she danced around and sang.

_Girl: All things worth having takes a risk_

_If I got one shot, I hope that I don't miss_

_Me and girl: And I'm wishing upon a star_

_That I'll find you wherever you are_

_And I know that special someone's out there somewhere_

Her eyes snapped opened as our voices carried together at the last note. I was still in a daze. The girl was beautiful. Ankle length dark green hair, strikingly blue eyes that could put even Naruto's to shame, curves and skin that women get surgery for. And a voice that was both beautiful and strong? If my heart weren't set on one person, I would've fallen for her in an instant.

"S-Sasuke-san… what are you doing up here?" she asked softly as she hopped off the bench.

"I heard a voice. Your voice," I answered, walking closer to her. She eep'd softly and backed away, so I stopped. "I've never heard a voice like yours. Even Konan's falls short."

"N-no way. Konan-san is amazing. I love her in Mistake and Mean and… and…. My voice can't compete with hers." She turned away.

"Yes, it can. And I can't believe your face isn't plastered all over the billboards." Her face paled, and I could guess why she wasn't famous: she was shy. However, I'm not letting this one go. She has the voice….

"Sasuke-san, please. I'm not cut out to be an idol. I shy away from crowds, I sit in the back of classrooms…. I've never even sung at home for my family before. How am I supposed to…?"

"You'll be up there with me," I interrupted. Her eyes widened. "Your voice is perfect for some of our incomplete songs. The world could love you. It  _will_  love you."

"You don't even know who I am. How can I possibly hope that others would notice me?" she stated desperately, though I could see a little spark in her eyes.

"My otouto might not, but I do, Levina-san." I turned my head and saw Itachi and Deidara walking up to us. "And he has a point. The world would love you if you gave it a chance to. We could hear how your voice sounded alone and with Sasuke's. You have the talent of a star."

"But I will freeze up."

"And we will be right there by your side, yeah," Deidara grinned.

~Levina POV~

I stared at the three boys blocking my escape. I couldn't believe what they were suggesting! They want me to… with them… onstage….

"I can't. I'm sorry. Even just the thought of being up there scares me," I said softly.

"You're lying."

"I beg your pardon?" I blinked at the youngest Uchiha. Did he really just call me a liar?

"You. Are. Lying. I saw the spark in your eyes when I told you that you can be a star. I recognize it from the first moment  _I_ realized I could be a star. You want this, Levina. You want to sing onstage singing your heart out to thousands of fans. What's holding you back?"

I was silent. I couldn't deny it: it had always been my dream to be a famous idol. Konan is my greatest idol because she can do what I've always wanted to, and she does it with grace. To be like her…. But something was holding me back. And I can't tell them.

"You don't have to go on stage immediately. We'll build up to that. For now, why don't you sing a few songs with us? I'm sure my brother is itching to match your voice with a few lyrics," Itachi suggested with a smile.

I looked from the Uchihas to the blond between them. Could I really do this? Could I risk it all just for a shot at my dream?

"Come on. It won't be long before the fan girls realize we're not in a locked room."

I giggled softly and accepted the hand being held out to me. I could.

"So, this is the owner of that wonderful voice we heard," Konan said with a smile as we walked in. I blushed lightly and hid shyly behind Itachi as Sasuke locked the door. "Aww, don't be so shy. We're all friends here."

"I… I can't help it. You're my favorite idol, Konan-san," I said softly.

"Why her, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously, sitting down.

"Because she's beautiful, an amazing singer, graceful…. She's amazing," I answered with sparkling eyes. Itachi chuckled and ran his fingers through his lover's hair; I blushed lightly when I realized I had gone into fan girl mode. "I'm so sorry. I just can't help it whenever I admire you."

"No harm done." I smiled in relief. Sasuke was walking over to an open notebook, and I curiously watched him start writing into it. "Find your muse?"

"Definitely. Her voice fits the song perfectly. Konan, I will need you to sing backup to her," the young Uchiha announced as he pulled out a second book. The blue haired teen hummed and tugged me over to her microphone and music stand.

"Do you recognize this song?" she asked me, gesturing to the sheet music on the stand. I looked through the notes and started humming the melody before it came to me.

"One in a Million. Itachi-san and Sasuke-san…."

"Please drop the honorifics," Sasuke suddenly put in. I looked at him in surprise. "You're one of us now. It isn't necessary."

"O… ok. Itachi and Sasuke lead it," I answered with a light blush. It was so surreal to say their names so casually. "You've been thinking about making an official music video based on it, right?"

"Right. The only problem is, I'm not as good a dancer as Kakuzu over there believes we need for the lead dancer. How well can you dance?"

"I used to take lessons, and… I dance to your music sometimes."

"She was twirling around and dancing on the roof bench to Stuck on the Outside," Sasuke put in.

"Did you have to mention that?" I whined softly as the others looked at me in interest. "Besides, I can't be the lead dancer in a music video. You promised we'll work our way up to performances."

"The video is simple. You'll only be around us, Hidan, Zetsu, and my cousins," Itachi declared.

"Why not an official studio?"

"Because moneybags over there is too cheap to pay for one," Sasori declared.

"Oh."

"Come on. Itachi and I can teach you the routine we have so far," Konan said with a smile, tugging me to an open space.

"Why both of you?"

"I will be your partner." Itachi held his hand up before I could ask my next question. "Although I am openly gay, we thought it would be better if I danced with a female. Besides, Dei will be working on special effects along with Sasori."

"Oh, ok."

I allowed Konan to position me the way she wanted me and nodded to them that I was ready. Itachi walked over, and the two began teaching me the dance for the first verse of One in a Million.

"You're a natural," Pein declared as they once again stopped the music. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It's harder than it looks," I stated, happily accepting a bottle of water.

"We don't like simple," Itachi said with a smirk. "Now, our time is about up in here." I couldn't help the disappointment that flashed through my eyes. I was just starting to have fun with them, and it's already time to go?

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke asked as he closed both notebooks. Konan accepted hers as I nodded shyly. "Where do you live? Nii-san and I can give you a ride."

"I live a few blocks from you. I would really appreciate the ride," I said with a smile.

"Of course. Come on," Itachi hummed, helping Deidara put away his guitar and grabbing his hand. I waved to the others as I followed the trio out of the school to Itachi's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Levina POV

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. It’s the weekend after I had kind of joined the Akatsuki, and Konan and Deidara had decided to take me shopping. So now I’m standing in Rue 21 trying on different clothes.

“How does that one fit?” the other girl called through the door of the dressing room.

“Why do I have to get these things, Konan? I have plenty of clothes,” I pointed out, avoiding the question.

“Because we need to boost your confidence. Your clothes drown out all that natural prettiness you have. We are going to bring it out of you,” came Deidara’s voice. “Now stop stalling, yeah. I wanna see the outfit on you.”

I blushed and peeked out of the stall. “I don’t wanna come out though. This dress is so revealing.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Konan said with a soft smile.

When I didn’t move, she and Deidara reached in and grabbed my arms. I squeaked as I was pulled out of the safety of the dressing room to stand in front of them.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi!”

“Konan, Deidara!” I whined as I tried to tug away from them. Their grips were unrelenting though.

“Come on, Levi. It really does look good on you, yeah.”

“It does not. I could never look good in something like this,” I said softly, looking down at my feet. There was silence before….

“Is that really what you think?” I looked up and saw Itachi’s older cousin walking to me.

“I was wondering when you would show, Madara,” Konan hummed, releasing my arm. “The poor thing is suffering from low self-esteem and shyness.”

“Hn.” I took a tiny step back as the raven stepped closer to me. Deidara released my other arm as Madara gently gripped my shoulders and made me turn around to face the wall mirrors. “Look at yourself. What do you see?”

I obediently looked at my reflection. “I see… a girl who looks awkward in a very pretty red dress.”

“Would you like to know what I see?” I nodded shyly and looked into his eyes through the mirror. “I see a beautiful girl wearing a dress that only heightens her beauty.” I blushed and looked down again.

“You must see Konan in the mirror then. I’m not beautiful.”

“Whoever told you that lied to you.” I blushed even more as he caressed my cheek gently. “You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“You’re only saying that,” I protested softly.

“I don’t only say. I meant every word of it.”

I glanced up at our reflection again and saw him looking directly into my eyes. My face was resembling a tomato by now, but I couldn’t look away from him. His fingers slowly slid up to the ribbon in my hair, and he freed the strands from their confines.

“You shouldn’t keep your hair tied up like that. This way suits you much better.” I couldn’t move, only watch him scrutinize my appearance like an artist looking at an almost completed masterpiece.

“Madara, you were called to boost her self-esteem, not seduce her slowly,” came Konan’s amused voice.

“Indeed I was.” I blinked as I was released from the spell he had on me. The Uchiha stepped back and let Konan step forward to fluff my hair.

“You really should keep your hair down though. I could curl it to frame your face or even straighten it.” I could only nod mutely, and she smiled knowingly at me. “Go on and try on the pink and red outfit.”

For the next almost hour, I tried on clothes and showed my three companions. With each new outfit, I was starting to see what Madara was trying to tell me. Maybe I could be cute….

“Alright, that should be enough,” Konan said after I tried on an elegant black gown.

“Are we really going to buy all of these?” I asked as I changed back into my normal clothes.

“Yes, we are, yeah. Then we’re going to lunch… ow! Damn you, Uchiha!” I blinked in confusion at the grunted curse from Deidara. “I mean, you’re going to have lunch with Madara. After that, Konan and I will give you tips on how to use make up to heighten your beauty.”

“But I thought I look pretty without any make up or anything,” I said softly as I walked out. Madara grabbed the heavy pile of clothes from me.

“You do. You’ll only be taught for in case you’re going to be on camera for any reason,” he explained. I gave a small ‘oh’ and followed them to the checkout counter. “So where are we going to have lunch at, Madara?”

“I know a great restaurant that serves the best seafood money can buy.” My eyes sparkled, and they chuckled. I had told Sasuke and Kisame that I absolutely _love_ good seafood yesterday when they gathered information about me to put on the group’s blog. I can’t believe they told Madara though. Or that he is actually taking me out for seafood!

“That sounds great.” I smiled up at him and grabbed some of the bags as Konan paid for the clothes.

We all made our way out to the cars, and the bags were all piled into Madara’s car. I waved to Konan and Deidara and got into the car, vibrating just a little with excitement.

“Someone’s really excited,” he chuckled softly as he drove off.

“Of course I am! It’s been _so_ long since I’ve had seafood last. Plus.” I shyly looked down and played with my fingers. “Plus, I get to spend time with you,” I finished quietly. I peeked up at him and saw him smirk smugly.

“Yes, that is something to be excited about.”

I blushed but smiled at him lightly. I couldn’t believe Madara Uchiha is showing interest in me. I mean, I’m not like all the girls who practically throw themselves at him. I’m not beautiful beyond words. I’m barely pretty with certain clothes! My guardians had made sure of that as I grew up so that I wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb. So what could he possibly _see_ in me?

When we arrived at the restaurant, I got out and looked at the building curiously. My eyes widened when I realized where we were.

“Come on. I didn’t bring you here just to stare at it.”

My eyes snapped to the amused orbs of Madara Uchiha. I blushed lightly and walked over to him. He chuckled as he opened the door of the most popular restaurant in the country for me, and we were almost instantly led to a private table.

“I can’t believe…. Madara, it’s almost impossible to get a table in this place!” I declared, looking around with awe in my eyes. He pulled out my chair for me and sat across from me once I had sat down.

“Coming from an important family has its perks. All I had to make was one phone call this morning.” He smirked and I blushed deeply at the look in his eyes. “Nothing is impossible for me. Especially when you’re involved, Levina.”

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow in question. “Why are you so interested in me? You’re always surrounded by women that are much more interesting and beautiful than I am. You can have anyone you want. Why me?”

“Because you are you.” I opened my mouth to protest. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. You are talented and shy and very humble about your abilities. Someone would be hard pressed to not be interested in you.”

“You’re only….”

 “I don’t only say. I already told you that in the store.” I looked into his eyes. There was so much sincerity in those black depths. Could he really mean it?

“Good afternoon. I’m Umi, and I will be your waitress for the day,” a perky voice put in, totally ruining our moment. We looked up at her, and the rest of our afternoon returned to some semblance of normalcy.


End file.
